Wyvern Fire
by Amatea
Summary: After a long day in the saddle, Princess Minerva is hopelessly pent up and in need of relief. Luckily, she and Camilla have a special arrangement with a fellow wyvern rider who is happy to help.
1. Chapter 1

Cherche cheerily carried her large bucket of steaks to her steed's eager jaws, dropping it in easy reach of the wyvern's long neck. She loved watching her darling Minerva eat, sometimes joining her in the stable with her own meals. Today she's in a hurry to leave. The hulking dark blue wyvern gave Cherche an affectionate gaze before digging into her food. The other wyvern riders don't pamper their steeds this much. This rider liked the motherly persona she took on after joining the Order of Heroes. But underneath the serene smile and dainty lace in her long pink hair beats the heart of a predator, a carnivore with a particular taste for wyvern riders like herself.

On her way out of the stables, Cherche spotted someone bent over a crate of apples. She could tell who it was by the crimson tights hugging the contours of their rugged yet plump ass. Cherche sauntered closer to see their bulge nestled between their muscled thighs. The maid began to salivate, the sight of Princess Minerva's compromising position igniting a familiar warmth in her loins. She sees the best qualities of her beloved wyvern in the Macedonian wyvern Lord. They shared a regal and fierce demeanor with an affectionate side waiting to be coaxed out.

Minerva felt a hand brush up against her buttock and snapped her arm into a grab. Her hand found the offending cur's wrist. Anger flared within at whoever had the gall to lay a hand on her. Red hair from her bangs caught somewhere over her eyes as she pulled her assailant in for a punch. She heard a voice that gave her fury pause.

Cherche caught Minerva's fist with an open palm. "Good evening, Princess Minerva." She smiled with the warmth of a hearth, albeit caged behind iron bars.

Anger and adrenaline dissipated from the situation like a gust of wind on a fog bank. Minerva composed herself and adjusted her tunic. "Oh, it's you," she said flatly. "I don't need your hands at the moment, Cherche. Though I appreciate the sentiment."

"I apologize for the intrusion, milady," Cherche said, bowing slightly. "Your looked so stiff there, I felt compelled to relieve you."

"These are dangerous times, Cherche. Please say something before you treat me so."

"Of course."

"But you are right" Minerva admitted. Cherche could see Minerva's grass green eyes watch the tightening grip on her red tunic, stretching the fabric to cover her crotch. "I am...agitated from our training exercises."

Cherche chanced a look and grinned knowingly. "We wyvern riders have to look out for each other. If it gets that bad during our flying exercises, I'll lend you my hands anytime."

"You have my thanks." Minerva's heart began to burn with bridled passion, the heat of it radiating in a very obvious blush. "Are you free for our 7 o'clock today?"

"Yes, please don't be late. I will take my leave, then." She bowed again and walked away with a spring in her normally measured steps. Minerva watched her go, smothering the aching need now tenting her pants.

At the appointed hour, Minerva found the modest wooden door to the castle's spa room. Her raging boner cried for Cherche's skilled touch. The fabric of her tights subtly rubbed it as she walked, each step a banging noise that garbled her better judgement. Finally, she arrived and opened the door.

In the middle of the room sat Camilla on the massage table, legs splayed wide with a kneeling Cherche frantically bobbing her head up and down over the Nohrian princess's sex. Camilla's bountiful chest glistened with oil under the light of the candles spread about the room. The buxom princess tilted her head to affectionately watch Cherche go down on her fat cock. Minerva felt it as she entered, the heavy scent of lavender oil mixed with cum charged her with sexual energy.

Cherche wallowed her face in Camilla's slick cock with one hand while fingering her pussy underneath with the other. Her eyes watched Camilla scrunch her lips, roll her tongue over her teeth, breathing sweet nothings to egg her on. She wanted to taste everything in front of her. Camilla's sweet precum now coating her face and tits, her musky pussy juices pooling on the table, the salty sweat on her balls. Her tongue felt every throb, every pulse of royal blood pumping through Camilla's dick. She felt complete, satisfying her friend and fellow wyvern lover.

"Swallow it, Cherche." Camilla whispered gingerly, reaching for Cherche's head to pull her deep over her length. "Don't spill a drop!"

With a final seizing of her balls, Camilla gasped and came deep in Cherche's throat. She held the maid's head fast while thick gobs of semen jettisoned with soft spurting noises. Cherche closed her eyes and let herself go limp, hungrily swallowing each wave so that nothing escaped her lips shut tight over the base. Her mouth felt wonderfully full, and so did her asophagus, all coated thoroughly with warm, oozing girl cum. After enduring the last act of her client's orgasm, Cherche leaned back and disengaged Camilla penis with a loud pop. With cum still trailing from the tip to the corner of her mouth, she turned around and gave her new client a smile."Minerva! You're just in time!"

Her tights were already bunched into a pile on the floor. Minerva had hastily disrobed herself during the display, exposing her long exalted rod that Cherche worshipped faithfully. She crossed her arms, resting her ample breasts over them. With a quiet urgency, Minerva said "Let's not delay, then. Would you please make room?"

Cherche lept herself up and playfully pulled Camilla along. Minerva waited patiently, her face still wearing its stoic mask. Her muscles ached from the day's exertions, but no part of her body burned hotter than her cock, fully erect and dripping pre. Her inhibitions melted like candle wax. She ran her hand along the table, tracing the outline of a lone hole in the polished wood. It's big enough to comfortably fit her cock through. She lays her belly on the table, orienting herself so that her cock fits through the lewd, inviting void. Her breasts felt a little cool, eliciting a slight gasp from Minerva's trembling lips. As her dick dangled freely underneath the table, she relaxed and sighed "You may begin, Cherche."

Cherche had to take a moment for the breathtaking view. The warm candle light cast rich shadows around Minerva's toned ass. Happily obliging her needy client, Cherche reached for a bottle of oil from a nearby stand and rubbed some into her hands, indulging a little in the fresh, earthy smell of flowers. She pressed her hands on Minerva's shoulders, feeling out ripples of muscle, noting where the knots lay. Then, she kneaded harder, each stroke of her fingers and palms sinking Minerva deeper and deeper into serenity. Yielding any sense of propriety to Cherche's loving touch, Minerva groaned in satisfaction. For her, the world melted away. She let go of any bitterness at Cherche for the impertinent display with Camilla. One more sated breath escaped Minerva's throat. But the smouldering fire in her dick threatened to flare into being again.

It did so when Camilla blew a gentle stream of air over from underneath the table. She sat there, reclined on one side, flirtatiously inching her mouth closer to encircle the tip with her breath. It jerked up to peck her lips in response. A glistening thread of pre hung from Camilla's lips, which she gently captured with her tongue. Suddenly, she pounced on it, engulfing half of Minerva's length in her mouth, massaging the tip with her swirling tongue. It tasted so good that her own sizable penis began to stiffen again. Minerva's balls twitched so cutely, Camilla thought to herself. She caressed them with both hands, iliciting more moans from Minerva above.

Meanwhile Cherche's palms found Minerva's ass. She traced its outline with her slick forefingers before kneading them, pulling and pressing, feeling the soft texture of her normally rugged cheeks. Then, pulling them apart, she found Minerva's immaculate pussy. "I'll spoil you tonight, my darling Minerva." Her voice dripped with sultry honey.

Minerva was lost in so much pleasure she couldn't hear. She shut her eyes long ago to endure it, her lids fluttered as every thought in her head subsumed under a thunderstorm of sensation. Cherche dug her tongue deep inside her cunt, parting the walls of it in an exploratory fashion. Minerva lost herself while Cherche's tongue traveled to her clit. Camilla fully engulfed her cock at the same time, filling her mouth with all of Minerva's warm, violently throbbing organ.

While she enjoyed a good load of cum every once in a while, Camilla felt that Cherche deserved it more than she. After all, she named her wyvern after the red head. So, with a devilish impulse made real, she cruelly disengaged her mouth and called Cherche over. "Why don't you try Minerva's cum first? You deserve the first taste."

Cherche raised her head and looked at Minerva's delirious expression, drool trailing down her mouth as she lay her head on its side, eyes fluttering, struggling to even think straight. A feeling of accomplishment and pride welled up in Cherche's heart, having brought her precious Minerva to such heights of pleasure. She joined Camilla underneath the table and took her place directly in front of the lubricated member. They grasped at it together, Cherche opening her mouth wide to accept the imminent downpour of seed about to soil her. Camilla focused on Minerva's balls now, licking them clean.

Finally, Minerva gave in. "I'm cumming!" she cried weakly.

Opening her mouth wide, Cherche felt it hit her tongue, fresh girl cum sailing onto every exposed surface of it. More rained down on her, thick ropes landing on her nose, forehead, washing all over her face and upper body. She could feel Minerva's love oozing down her lips as it hit the floor with loud splats. Camilla approached for a kiss, pulling Cherche in by her cum soaked cheek. They exchanged lumps of the stuff between their tongues, tasting each other's share back and forth until finally they swallowed it all.

Breaking her kiss, Cherche politely questioned "Should we invite Belka?" Poor girl could use a treat like this."

"I know she'll love it" Camilla replied. "But first, Minerva needs to be broken in as your steed."

Minerva nearly fell asleep immediately after. But she wanted more. It's not like her at all to be satisfied with just one go, and her dick began to stiffen again to prove it. Tonight's massage, they silently agreed, would not end here.


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva struggled onto her feet, head spinning. Her muscles felt like melted butter. Cherche, the kind maid, knew how to use her hands and mouth, she thought to herself. These massage sessions always left Minerva rejuvenated and refreshed but tonight was on a whole new level. Her cock wanted more, and Minerva was nothing without her ambitious side. She was already hard.

Camilla walked up behind her and kneaded her fellow princess' shoulders. She loved the look on Minerva's face when she pulls off her stoic persona. The furrowed brow framed by her red bangs, the death glare, all melted away after their blowjob.

Minerva could feel Camilla's ample breasts press up against her back and moaned to her touch. A part of her resented having to share Cherche with another. She fought the urge to shrug off Camilla's advance, but sunk back into the flow of things and even sucked on her fingers in thanks, slurping up her dexterous, cum soaked hands like candy.  
"Tell me you loved this, princess," Camilla whispered. "You want more, don't you?"

"Oh gods, yes." Minerva said, cock throbbing already.

Cherche buried her face in a towel across the room, wiping away the heavy veil of cum off her face. Minerva caught a glance at her from behind, the Rosanne beauty's full, round thighs capturing the desires of her hardening member. Cherche turned around and looked hungrily at Minerva's thing. Camilla gingerly pushed Minerva forward, and the proud Macedonian stumbled a little. "Cherche?" she asked.

"Yes?" Cherche said.

"P-Permit me one more service." Minerva said, voice trembling a little. "I want to cum inside of you."

The bashful look in Minerva's eyes enticed Cherche to no end. She licked her lips. After taking Minerva's hot load in her mouth, she better understands the fire within herself, ignited by the cum still hanging from her client's dick. Her hands let go of the towel and worked her aching pussy, circling her labia wither fingers, indulging in a new desire for Minerva's seed inside.

"Come here, then." Cherche teased. "I'll ride you until you're dry."

With a playful roar, not unlike a wyvern's screech, Cherche jumped into the saddle of Minerva's waiting arms. She wrapped her legs around in a suspended sitting position while Minerva held her up from behind. She could feel Minerva's breath on her tongue as she invited Minerva to explore her, running her hands along Minerva's neck and back. The two lusty wyvern riders formed an indulgent tangle of caressing hands.

Minerva's back strained with the additional weight, but her muscles were limber from the massage earlier, and she easily adjusted her stance to present Cherche's ass to Camilla, who had walked up from behind.

"You two were made for each other" Camilla said as she hooked Cherche's armpits and lifted. Now Cherche was sandwiched between her two lovers, and both were ready to pierce her from underneath. Camilla's dick prodded and poked Cherche's tight ass.

The heat radiating from Minerva's body wafted upon Cherche's sensitive skin. She couldn't believe that Minerva could keep going. She could feel sweat glistening from Minerva's body as they kissed, swirling their tongues in a frantic dance. Minerva lowered Cherche down slowly, carefully probing Cherche's folds below. A moan welled up from deep within, bellowing forth in a crescendo when she finally entered her. Camilla moaned when her cock was swallowed by Cherche's anus.

Cherche engorged herself in their warm pulsating cock meat. Her ass burned deliciously. She bit her lips after breaking from Minerva's tongue, and watched the Macedonian moan in pleasure. The air was hot like an oven, accentuating the now overwhelming scent of cum filling her nose. Their pace was quick. Her neck gave in to the harsh bucking up and down, and she lolled her head back into Camilla's shoulders. "Minervaaa! Camilaaa!" she cried. "Breed me! Fill me with cum!"

Minerva grunted and glared at Cherche before opening her jaws and enveloping Cherche's neck in a gentle bite with her canines.

That sent Cherche over the edge, into a white-hot flash as her cervix suddenly filled with semen. Camilla came right after, and Cherche could feel the cock juice filling her womb and her rectum. With each final ebb of orgasm, they all cried for each other's names. And from their dizzying height, they collapsed onto the puddle of cum that formed beneath them.

Cherche watched as Camilla and Minerva panted in exhaustion before her. She held Minerva's head confidently in her hands and asked, "Are you satisfied, my precious Minerva?"

Minerva could only moan in response.

"Good." Cherche said. "Camilla and I were wondering if you'd like to invite more people into our…our little circle. The Whitewings, perhaps?" She could imagine Palla, Catria and Est circling her with their cocks, showering her from all angles with cum. Minerva smiled back and chuckled. Cherche pecked her cheek with a kiss. "I'll give them the full treatment too" she whispered into her ear.


End file.
